


Para el público

by NaniMe



Series: Semana Spideytorch 2019 [3]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Salir Falso, Spideytorch Week 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 19:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniMe/pseuds/NaniMe
Summary: —¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó Johnny— Necesitaríamos que la gente nos crea, cada momento que estemos en la calle, tengo paparazzis asignados así que sería hasta cuando creamos que nadie nos ve. Seríamos una pareja por completo excepto, bueno, por los sentimientos.Ben bufó antes de dar otro trago a su café.—Sí —dijo, Peter levantando los hombros—, creo que puedo vivir con ello.





	Para el público

**Author's Note:**

> Y seguimos con la semana SpideyTorch osi osi  
> Me quedaron varias ideas que podía agregar a esta historia, pero debía terminarla para hoy, así que no se pudo ups. Creo que me quedó bien para habérmelo echado en dos días.  
> ¿Ubicación en el canon? ¿Qué es eso?  
> Bueno, definitivamente es algún punto cuando ya son grandes. Pero realmente los sucesos que hayan vivido no son relevantes.  
> ¡Espero que les guste!

—Ponle una orden de restricción —declaró Sue tajante. Brazos cruzados y expresión fría. 

—El problema es que no sé quién es —dijo Johnny estirándose sobre la mesa, con la frente pegada a esta. Su mano tocando la taza de café de Ben—, o si sólo es una persona o un grupo. 

Una mano se colocó sobre su hombro. Peter. Lo sabía, era quien estaba a su lado, quien siempre lo apoyaba y le demostraba que estaba ahí para él. 

O podía ser Reed que se había estirado. Decidió asomarse para verificar. Sí, era Peter. Quien al encontrarse con sus ojos le dio una sonrisa consoladora. 

—Revisaré las cámaras de la calle —le dijo Reed—, y mencionaste algo de unas cuentas ¿No? También las rastrearé. 

—Yo ya lo intenté —dijo Peter quien, gracias al cielo, no había retirado su mano—, todas están hechas con información falsa e IP en diferentes estados del país. Una incluso de otro continente. 

—¿Puede ser una coincidencia? —preguntó Ben antes de tomar otro sorbo de café. Ni siquiera él mismo se veía convencido de que esa pudiera ser una posibilidad. 

—No es que sea imposible —dijo Reed—, pero es poco probable que el mismo contenido sea mandado por tantas personas diferentes cuando no se ha hecho público el detonante. 

—Sólo elimina todas tus redes sociales —le dijo Sue. 

—No puedo hacer eso. Soy una celebridad en el siglo XXI, hermana. Twitter es el oxígeno que respiro. 

Sue rodó los ojos y sabía que Peter estaba rodando los ojos también. 

—Al menos sabemos que es alguien en Nueva York —agregó Ben—, si escuchó tu conversación en persona con Spider-Man. 

Johnny no se había percatado de que hubiera alguien. Peter tampoco. Estaban sentados en una terraza solos. En medio de sus poco fructíferos intentos por coquetearle a Peter, había mencionado lo desesperado que estaba por una pareja. Nunca hubiera imaginado que eso desencadenaría un acoso cibernético por una o varias personas ofreciéndose intensamente para ser ese alguien especial. Sabía que esa era la razón porque lo habían llegado a mencionar. Y no es que fueran las primeras propuestas que recibía así, el problema con estas es que eran constantes y cada vez iban subiendo de tono sugiriendo cómo tendrían sexo, cómo se lo haría, empezaron a llegar fotos de genitales cual pornografía, que fue la parte que lo hizo sospechar que eran varias personas. Pero entonces llegó una foto que le habían tomado mientras paseaba con Valeria y supo que eso ya era demasiado. 

Así que allí estaba, con su familia, tratando de ver qué hacer. 

—Tal vez se terminaría si consiguieras una pareja —dijo Peter. 

—No es que pueda sólo ir y elegir en un repertorio. 

—¿Estás bromeando? Eres Johnny Storm, cualquier persona querría salir contigo. 

—Ya lo sé —dijo Johnny, en lugar del _tú_ _no_ _quieres_ _salir_ _conmigo_ que estaba pensando—, ese es el problema ¿Recuerdas? No quiero escapar de un acosador para caer en otro. Y cualquier chica decente ya ha demostrado que no puede estar demasiado tiempo conmigo. Necesitaría una relación que dure lo suficiente hasta que los haga desistir. 

—Bueno, debe ser alguien en quien confíes —dijo Peter palmeando su espalda—, y no necesariamente de verdad. Solo debes engañarles. Pide a alguna de tus amistades que finjan contigo o algo así. 

—¿Qué? ¿Te estás ofreciendo? —se burló Ben. 

Sabía de antemano que no era así, pero la posibilidad hizo que Johnny se girara a mirar a Peter con tanta expectativa que le dolió el cuello. 

—Uh, no, no era a lo que me refería —dijo Peter. Obviamente—, pero quizás alguien, alguien más. 

Johnny se recargó en la mesa ahora de mal humor. 

—No es una pregunta cualquiera ¿Sabes? —dijo, era complicado hablar porque recargó la barbilla en su mano, pero no quería moverse. Estaba muy ocupado mirando la pared del fondo como si fuera la culpable de todo lo malo en este mundo— "Oye, ¿Puedes fingir que eres mi pareja? Tomarnos de las manos y besarnos en público. Solo por un tiempo indefinido", es algo de bastante confianza. Y si no eres tú, otra persona que conozca.... Ah, tal vez Daken- 

—No —lo cortó Peter de inmediato con un tono de voz frío y el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? 

—No quiero que salgas con Daken. 

—Pues me dejas sin opciones, Parker. 

—Tienes muchos más amigos. 

—Claro. Tú también tienes muchos amigos, dime ¿Podrías simplemente llegar y pedirle a cualquiera de ellos que hagan eso contigo? —Peter se mantuvo en silencio— Eso creí. 

—Está bien —dijo Peter con un suspiro resignado. 

—Está bien —repitió Johnny mirando su celular que estaba sobre la mesa apagado para que le dejaran de llegar notificaciones—, entonces solo le llamaré a Daken y- 

—No —volvió a decir Peter enojado. Se talló los ojos con una sola mano—. No, no Daken. Está bien yo. Yo me haré pasar por tu pareja en público hasta que te dejen en paz. 

Johnny se quedó mirándolo. 

De soslayo notó que Reed se movió como si fuera a decir algo, pero Sue le clavó el codo en un costado y se quedó callado. 

—¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? —preguntó Johnny— Necesitaríamos que la gente nos crea, cada momento que estemos en la calle, tengo paparazzis asignados así que sería hasta cuando creamos que nadie nos ve. Seríamos una pareja por completo excepto, bueno, por los sentimientos. 

Ben bufó antes de dar otro trago a su café. 

—Sí —dijo, Peter levantando los hombros—, creo que puedo vivir con ello. 

Hubo otro extraño silencio en el que solo se miraron a los ojos que solo fue interrumpido cuando Reed palmeó fuertemente las manos. 

—Bueno, pues, felicidades —dijo. 

Johnny lo volteó a ver. Sue a su lado estaba esforzándose por fingir que no estaba escondiendo una sonrisa tras su mano. 

—Esto me hará ganar tantas apuestas —se rió Ben. 

Johnny gruñó escondiendo la cabeza entre sus brazos sobre la mesa. Probablemente estaba sonrojado y no quería que Peter lo viera. 

Dios, iba a ser novio de Peter. 

Tal vez no novio, _novio_. Faltaba la parte importante donde Peter lo quisiera de vuelta. Pero se iban a comportar como tal. 

No sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir a eso. 

* * *

—Esto va a matarme —se quejó Johnny dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre el respaldo del sofá—. Ya no quiero. Terminemos esto, Peter. 

—Deja de ser tan exagerado —lo señaló Peter con una pluma desde la mesa, luego volvió a recargar las manos sobre los papeles que tenía desperdigados por todos lados—, este es un plan perfecto para una relación exitosa. 

Valeria colocó su tazón de cereal en la mesa y se sentó, comiendo una cucharada al mismo tiempo que leía una de las hojas que estaban cerca de ella. 

—¿Haces esto en todas tus relaciones, tío Peter? 

—Algo así —confesó Peter rascándose la cabeza y Johnny bufó porque eso era patético. 

—Con razón estás soltero —le dijo ella sin tapujos y Johnny solo pudo carcajearse a su costa. 

—En realidad ya no lo está —agregó Sue recargada en la barra de la cocina—, ahora sale con tu tío Johnny. 

Cuando Valeria lo miró, Johnny le sonrió e hizo el signo de paz. Luego ella miró a Peter que ahora les hacía caras a sus planes. 

—Era cuestión de tiempo —concluyó y volvió a mirar la hoja—. Pero aunque seas tú, no creo que tío Johnny pueda soportar esto. 

Johnny se cubrió el rostro con las manos. ¿Por qué toda su familia tenía que saber por sus sentimientos por Peter? Ah, claro, porque varias veces se había quejado de lo obtuso que era Peter frente a ellos. Debería dejar de hacerlo. 

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —se quejó Peter con una mueca ofendida. 

—Quieres hacer su relación pública en una conferencia de prensa —remarcó Sue la peor parte de todo eso. 

—Hey, es importante que todos sepan que estamos saliendo ¿No? 

—Claro, porque eso no será sospechoso —murmuró Johnny. 

—Bueno, no te veo ofreciendo ideas —le volvió a señalar Peter— ¿Cómo se supone que nos aseguremos de que todos se enteren? 

—¿Eres tonto? —preguntó Johnny porque en serio, en serio se lo preguntaba— Tengo como 3 reporteros asignados que me siguen a donde quiera que voy. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es salir a la calle, flirtear un poco y estaremos en primera plana al día siguiente. 

Peter lo miró con ojos entrecerrados un momento antes de cruzar los brazos y dirigirle una mala mirada a la pared. 

—Bien —aceptó. 

—Siempre has sido algo posesivo, tío Peter, pero querer anunciar una relación en cuanto se formó solo porque quieres que sepan que ahora está contigo es algo aterrador. 

—Oh, cariño —se acercó Sue acariciando la cabeza de su hija—, Peter le escribiría su nombre en la cara a tu tío Johnny si este se dejara. 

—Yo no haría eso —se defendió Peter, aunque luego puso una expresión como si lo estuviera considerando. 

Oh, Johnny ciertamente no dejaría que le pusiera una línea encima. 

Aunque la idea de Peter marcándolo era tentadora. Tal vez de otra forma. Tal vez con su boca. 

Y bien, no debía dejar que sus pensamientos se fueran por ahí. No en una habitación donde estaba su hermana, su sobrina y la persona de sus fantasías en cuestión. 

—Entonces todos de acuerdo —dijo Johnny levantándose del sofá y caminando en dirección a Peter estirando una mano hacia él—, ¿Quieres salir a dar una caminata conmigo, señor Parker? 

Peter miró su mano, lo miró a él y luego los papeles sobre la mesa. Johnny comenzó a sentir un poco de ansiedad. Tal vez Peter por fin comprendía lo que este plan significaba, tal vez se estaba arrepintiendo. 

Pero antes de que las conclusiones precipitadas consumieran a Johnny, Peter le pasó unas hojas. 

—De acuerdo —dijo y Johnny pudo respirar otra vez—, pero ayúdame a levantar esto. 

* * *

Johnny le pasó el cono de helado a Peter. Este lo tomó y por alguna razón lo soltó, Johnny lo soltó también y al ver que iba a caer ambos trataron de agarrarlo chocando sus manos impidiéndose el paso mutuamente. El postre solo cayó al suelo. 

Ambos lo miraron fijamente un momento. 

—Lo siento —dijo Peter. 

—Si sigues así, el titular de mañana será que te secuestré y no que estoy tratando de conquistar tu corazón ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso de todos modos? 

—Se supone que debemos actuar como pareja —Peter levantó la mirada al cielo—. No sé qué debería hacer para resaltarlo. 

—Actúa como siempre. 

—Actuar como siempre es solo ser tu amigo. 

—Y, aun así, todos los que conocemos han creído que somos pareja al menos una vez. 

Johnny terminó su helado mientras Peter se agachaba a recoger lo que habían tirado e iba a depositarlo a un contenedor de basura. 

—Tampoco es que necesitemos ser descaradamente empalagosos —le dijo Johnny cuando regresó—, está bien si nos ven juntos un poco. 

Peter levantó la mirada alerta y se giró hacia su izquierda mirando al interior de una tienda. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Johnny tratando de mirar en la misma dirección. 

—Nos están vigilando. 

Johnny tuvo que tomarlo del rostro para hacerlo mirarlo. 

—Sí. Se le llaman paparazzis. 

—Qué horrible —le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Johnny levantó un hombro. 

—Son más fáciles de ignorar cuando no tengo un sentido arácnido que me anuncie de su presencia. 

—Qué horrible que dediquen su vida a ello —murmuró Peter—, la fotografía debería ser usada en mejores cosas —volvió a hacer una expresión pensativa y colocó sus manos sobre las de Johnny que no lo habían soltado— ¿Crees que Jonah me pague por unas fotos exclusivas de nuestra relación? 

Johnny lo soltó y dio un paso atrás falsamente indignado. 

—Yo trato de entregarme a esta relación sinceramente por nuestro inevitable amor y tú solo buscas como sacarle provecho. 

Peter le sonrió y Johnny sintió que su corazón se deshacía tantito. 

—Bueno, algunos de nosotros tenemos que trabajar para pagar la renta. 

—No te preocupes más —le guiñó un ojo Johnny—, soy tu Sugar Daddy en esta relación. 

Peter se rió negando con la cabeza. Estiró el brazo tomando las correas del pantalón de Johnny y jalándolo hacia él. 

—Sugar Baby, tal vez —comentó con un tono de voz grave. 

Y ese era el mejor flirteo que Peter había hecho en todo lo que llevaban paseando así que definitivamente no lo estaba forzando, era algo que de verdad pensaba y dios, dios, estaban en una posición perfecta como para que se inclinara a besarlo ¿Lo besaría? Ya habían establecido que eran cosas que harían, pero tal vez era demasiado pronto. 

Peter no lo besó. Se hizo hacia atrás y siguió caminando. Johnny se tuvo que resignar a caminar también. 

Por suerte, de algo pareció servir pues Peter realmente se relajó y comenzó a actuar como de costumbre. Lo que hizo el resto de la tarde un paseo agradable. Pero, justamente como dijo Peter, de amigos. 

Y así tuvo que seguir porque cada que Johnny intentaba algo medianamente romántico, cosas que de hecho ya había intentado antes, pero al parecer nunca habían sido captadas con las intenciones correctas, Peter se ponía rígido y torpe. 

A ese paso, no iban a convencer a nadie. 

* * *

A veces Johnny odiaba la risa de Ben. Tan fuerte y retumbante. Y tan duradera. ¿Qué no se quedaba sin aire? 

Reed seguía mirando el periódico perturbado. Claramente incómodo, pero tratando de disimularlo. 

—¿En serio eso fue lo mejor que consiguieron? —preguntó Sue. 

Valeria estaba mirándolos enojada desde la sala porque no le habían permitido leerlo. Johnny sabía que ya encontraría la manera de averiguarlo, investigaría el término y perturbaría a su sobrina para siempre. Franklin, por suerte, parecía sinceramente interesado en la televisión y no les prestaba atención. 

—Hubo tantas mejores conversaciones que esa —se lamentó Johnny en su martirio. La única cosa buena de todo eso era que Peter en ese momento estaba enfrentando a su tía May y lo consolaba saber que no era al que más le afligía todo esto. 

La fotografía que habían elegido era donde Peter lo había tomado del pantalón para acercarlo. Lógico, era lo más "de pareja" que habían hecho. Y la verdad le encantaba cómo se veía. Las miradas que se estaban dando mutuamente parecía que en verdad se gustaban. Como si Peter realmente lo correspondiera. Pero el titular, lamentablemente, había sido sobre esa misma conversación. 

JOHNNY STORM CONSIGUE SUGAR DADDY 

Era horrible. 

—Según el término —trató de comentar Reed buscando ser parte de la conversación para demostrar su interés— ¿No debería ser al revés? 

—No cuando llega el momento de pagar —dijo Ben con una sonrisa de burla. 

—¡Oh, por dios! —exclamó Johnny pegando la cara contra la mesa, apenas alcanzando a ver la expresión alterada de Reed. 

—Ben, por favor —dijo Sue. 

—Al menos el objetivo está cumplido —comentó Ben—, ya todos lo saben. 

—¿Sirvió de algo? —preguntó Sue. 

Johnny levantó los hombros. Un movimiento extraño por la posición en la que estaba. 

—Me siguieron llegando mensajes —les dijo—, los que llegaron después de la noticia decían que lo podían hacer mejor. Que si quería un Sugar Daddy ellos podían serlo. 

Nadie dijo nada por un momento. Johnny sabía que su familia estaba odiando internamente a quienes fueran que hacían eso. 

Su celular comenzó a sonar y contestó en el momento en que vio que era Peter. 

—¿Si, papi? —dijo. Porque a pesar de todo, le iba a sacar provecho a eso. Decidió salir del lugar cuando Reed volvió a hacer otra expresión perturbada y Sue colocó una mano en su frente con exasperación. 

—Oh, no —dijo Peter aterrado, al fondo escuchó la risa de Mary Jane—. Sólo quiero decirte que te odio y quiero terminar contigo. 

—No debes dejarte llevar por estos pequeños inconvenientes, Pete. Hay que luchar por nuestra relación. 

—Si hubieras estado aquí escuchando a tía May, me habrías terminado antes que yo. 

Johnny se rió porque probablemente era verdad. Se imaginaba que lo primero que había pasado era que Peter le había tenido que explicar el significado de "Sugar Daddy" y desde allí mismo Johnny hubiera escapado por la ventana. 

—Le dieron "la charla" —comentó Mary Jane a lo lejos. Peter la shusheó mientras Johnny se reía contra la puerta de su habitación. 

—Oh, cállate. Sue también debió dártela en algún momento. 

—Sí —dijo Johnny sacudiéndose ante el recuerdo de una de las conversaciones más incómodas con su hermana—, cuando era un adolescente. 

—Ugh —volvió a gruñir Peter—. Espero que esto funcione. ¿Funciona? 

—De momento no —dijo Johnny lanzándose sobre su cama—, los mensajes siguen llegando. Supongo que habrá que convencerlos primero de este gran y sincero amor que nos tenemos. 

—Oh, claro. Este gran y sincero amor —repitió Peter y a Johnny se le dificultó saber si solo lo imitaba o había ironía. Tal vez la idea no le gustaba tanto. 

No podía ver a los otros, porque Peter seguía haciendo llamadas en lugar de videollamadas, pero escuchó como si de pronto forcejearan, un ahogado "MJ no" y de pronto era una voz femenina quien le hablaba. 

—Hey, tigre —le dijo. La voz de MJ era bastante sexi. A Johnny le gustaba escucharla, a todo el mundo le gustaba escucharla. 

—Mary Jane —la saludó de vuelta— ¿Estás a solas con mi novio? ¿Debería ponerme celoso de que intentes algo con él? 

—Si intentara algo con él, estarías celoso de no ser él —comentó ella, probablemente con una sonrisa. Era difícil saber, pero ella sonreía mucho. 

—Cierto —aceptó. Al fondo Peter bufó. No sabía cómo era que ambos escuchaban la conversación ¿Estarían pegados al teléfono? 

—Peter me comentó el ridículo que hizo en su cita. 

—No hice el ridículo —alcanzó escuchar decir a Peter que al parecer se había alejado. 

—Puedo pensar en el ambiente que necesitan —continuó ella, ignorándolo—, hay que salir a bailar. 

—No creo que un antro sea la respuesta —dijo Johnny—, dos chicos ahí solo parecería que estamos buscando chicas. 

—No si van a uno donde los chicos no van a buscar chicas sino a otros chicos. 

—Oh —dijo Johnny al mismo tiempo que Peter decía— ¿Qué? 

—Ustedes confíen en su MJ favorita —dijo. 

Y bueno, Johnny no le veía el problema. 

* * *

—No comprendo el punto de esto —dijo Peter en voz lo suficientemente alta como para ser escuchado sobre la música, mirando fijamente al bullicio de personas— ¿Qué se supone que se hace aquí? 

—Justo como "salir a bailar" o el montón de personas bailando lo sugieren —le dijo Johnny con mucha paciencia—, se baila. 

—Sí, pero ¿Para qué? 

—Realmente tienes que salir más de tu habitación, tigre —mencionó Mary Jane dando un trago a su bebida—. Hay otras cosas aparte de tus libros y tus telarañas. 

—Nada que llame mi atención —agregó Peter. 

Johnny dejó su copa sobre la mesa y tomando a Peter de la mano empezó a ir hacia la pista. Este, con su inconveniente fuerza, no se dejó mover ni un poco. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Peter. 

—Vamos a bailar. 

—No. 

—¿Cómo qué no? ¿A qué crees que vinimos? 

—Es lo mismo que me estoy preguntando —gritó Peter. 

—No lo arruinarás —le dijo MJ tocándolo en el hombro—, solo vas allí, te le pegas a tu pareja y dejas que tu cuerpo se mueva como sienta que es correcto. 

Peter la miró con pánico, miró a Johnny de la misma forma y avanzó dejándose llevar. 

—Realmente no soy bueno en esto —le dijo una vez que ya se habían hecho camino entre las personas y estaban en medio—, no soy nada, nada bueno en esto. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Hay protocolos? ¿Qué hago con mis manos? ¿Qué hago con mis pies? 

Johnny tomó sus manos y las colocó en su propia cintura acercándose lo suficiente para que fuera cómodo y pasó los brazos por detrás de su cuello. Peter estaba muy, muy tenso. 

—Oye, si pude enseñarte a manejar, creo que puedo enseñarte cualquier cosa —le dijo Johnny. La garganta comenzaba a dolerle por tener que estar gritando para hacerse oír. 

Peter, por suerte, rió y perdió un poco de rigidez. 

—No puedes enseñarme física cuántica —le contestó. 

—Cosas importantes para la vida, Peter, concéntrate. 

—La física es- 

Johnny decidió jalarlo y hacer que ambos dieran una vuelta antes de que tratara de darle una clase en semejante lugar. No podían solo quedarse quietos en medio de una pista de baile. 

Lo único que Peter hacía era dar un paso para aquí, para allá, sin ningún intento de realmente bailar. 

—Tienes que mover tu cuerpo —le dijo Johnny. Carraspeó y bajó las manos a los brazos de Peter. Apretando sus muy trabajados bíceps—, el resto de tu cuerpo. No solo tus pies. 

—¿Cómo? 

—Debes tener alguna clase de instinto —le dijo—, siempre te balanceas, tienes buena coordinación. Solo ¿Imagina que estás en una telaraña? 

Peter lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y se empezó a inclinar hacia el frente un poco hacia la izquierda y luego un poco hacia la derecha. 

Johnny rompió a reír. 

—Oye, no te burles —se quejó Peter—, soy sensible aquí. 

Johnny siguió riendo hasta que terminó con la frente recargada en el hombro de Peter. 

La garganta ya le dolía, así que, en lugar de seguir explicándole, decidió optar por mostrarle. 

Regresó un brazo al cuello de Peter mientras que el otro lo llevó a su cintura, jalándolo para pegarlo más a él. 

Nunca había tenido a Peter tan cerca. Tocándolo de esta manera. Nunca habría imaginado que alguna vez podría. Y si esta iba a ser su única oportunidad, Johnny lo disfrutaría todo lo posible. 

Movió su cadera curveándose hacia él, tratando de hacer su torso un poco hacia atrás y jalar a Peter con él. Subiendo la mano a su cabello, siguió con los movimientos curveados. Y mientras lo hacía, se dio cuenta que no estaba prestando atención a la música, no estaba siguiendo su ritmo palpitante que le tal vez habría sido más adecuado saltar como muchas otras personas lo estaban haciendo. No. Él estaba bailando más lento. Le estaba haciendo un baile a Peter, balanceándose contra él, tratando de jalarlo más hacia sí. Y Peter solo estaba allí, dejándose, por fin moviéndose un poco siguiendo el ritmo de Johnny, subiendo la mano de su cintura a su espalda pegándolo más. Y comenzaba a ser difícil hacer movimientos grandes, haciendo que pareciera más que se estaba restregando contra él que otra cosa. 

Peter metió el rostro en su cuello y Johnny sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo ante el ligero contacto de esa nariz contra su piel. Quería tocarlo más, tenía tanto de Peter en este momento y no era suficiente, lo necesitaba más, necesitaba pegarse más, necesitaba tocarlo más. 

Entonces Peter besó su cuello. 

Dios, dios, Peter estaba besando su cuello. Johnny apretó las manos, jalándole el cabello y la ropa, y si eso molestaba a Peter de alguna manera no lo mencionó, no se detuvo. Y ya no estaban bailando nada, solo estaban parados allí, Peter besando su cuello y Johnny a punto de subir su pierna para poder pegar su pelvis a él. Pero no, eso ya sería demasiado, sería demasiado. Dios, no sabía si Peter tenía una boca muy hábil o se sentía así de bien sólo porque era él. 

De repente Peter se detuvo y se separó de él con tanta rapidez y tanta fuerza que Johnny casi cayó al suelo, solo detenido porque Peter mismo no lo había soltado. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó Johnny cuando Peter mantuvo la mirada fija a un punto. 

—Mary Jane —dijo él, y lo soltó y se fue entre la gente. 

Y Johnny solo pudo quedarse allí parado, ensimismado, con su cuello hormigueando, su mente repitiendo lo que acababa de pasar. 

Cuando una persona a su lado lo empujó, supo que no podía quedarse allí parado así que también regresó. 

Mary Jane estaba sentada en uno de los bancos junto a la barra, piernas y brazos cruzados mirando a Peter con reproche. Peter estaba mirando enojado a otro lado. En cuanto MJ lo notó, estiró un brazo en su dirección y volvió a mirar a Peter con una expresión tipo _"_ _¿Ves de lo que hablo?"_. Peter lo miró también y su mirada cambió a una de culpa. 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Johnny en cuanto llegó a su lado. Su voz empezaba a ser un poco ronca. 

—Completamente —dijo MJ levantando la barbilla—, no es la primera vez que debo lidiar con unos idiotas que se meten a estos clubes en su desesperado intento de buscar chicas creyendo que tienen más oportunidad porque no hay otros hombres que compitan. 

—Estabas en peligro —recalcó Peter—, iban a hacerte algo. 

—Gracias, mi príncipe encantador —gritó MJ, su voz también empezaba a ser ronca—, pero no debes abandonar a tu cita así. 

Peter volvió a mirar con culpa a Johnny. 

—Lo siento —le dijo. 

—No hay problema —contestó Johnny. Aunque sí había problema. _No hay problema si regresamos allí y me sigues besando, o si regresamos a mi habitación y mejor me besas en la boca_ _._ Pero no podía decir eso ¿Verdad? Además, Peter no tenía ninguna razón por la cual querer hacer eso en algún lugar no público, no era el objetivo. 

—Ven con nosotros —le dijo Peter a MJ—, no voy a estar tranquilo dejándote aquí sola con ellos por ahí rondando. 

—Peter no, estás aquí con Johnny y- 

—Está bien, podemos bailar los tres —agregó Johnny. Que bien, le entristecía un poco el ya no poder estar con Peter a solas, pero tampoco podría solo dejarla, estaría preocupado todo el tiempo—. No es que sean bailes de parejas. 

—Oh, vamos —dijo Mary Jane—, no vine aquí a entrometerme. 

—Hey —volvió a hablar Johnny estirando un brazo en su dirección—, también debo convivir con los amigos de mi novio. Es lo que un buen novio hace. Y yo soy genial. 

Mary Jane pareció pensarlo un segundo antes de suspirar y asentir, tomándolo del brazo y estirando el otro para tomar a Peter también. 

—Entonces vamos a tener que pasárnosla genial —dijo ella—, para que esto valga la pena. 

—Claro —contestó Johnny— pero ¿Mary Jane? No intentes un movimiento en mi novio, me pondré celoso de ti. 

Ella rió. Peter inclinó la cabeza un poco hacia adelante, probablemente no lo había escuchado, cada vez le costaba más hablar. Hasta Mary Jane estaba inclinando la cabeza para escucharlo mejor. 

—Entonces haré un movimiento contigo —le dijo ella—, y descubrimos de quién se pone celoso Peter. 

—Hecho —dijo Johnny. Y esa fue la última palabra que dijo en la noche. 

Los tres bailaron. MJ y él tratando de hacer que Peter se soltara. Cuando Mary Jane empezó a ponerle las manos encima, Peter sí se puso entre ellos, pero fue difícil deducir sus motivos. Bebieron un poco y cuando ya fue bastante noche, se despidió sacudiendo una mano y yéndose volando a su casa. 

* * *

Johnny seguía navegando en Twitter. En su gran mayoría las publicaciones incluían las mismas 5 fotos que algunas personas les habían tomado. Todas borrosas y difíciles de diferenciar, pero se alcanzaba a entender lo suficiente que se trataba de él. 

Se había vuelto tendencia el hashtag DaddySugarDeAntorcha lo que era un poco humillante, pero no tenía el poder de controlar a la multitud. 

Las personas habían salido con diferentes teorías sobre quién era el misterioso acompañante de la Antorcha Humana, Peter no era famoso, después de todo. 

Había otras personas que alegaban que no había nada, que solo eran amigos y el castaño, o algunos decían que Johnny, estaban saliendo con la chica pelirroja. Otros decían que los tres mantenían una relación poliamorosa. Era muy gracioso ver cómo todos perdían la cabeza. Aunque no disfrutaba del todo ver tantos fans que alegaban tener el corazón destrozado. 

Los mensajes que le estaban llegando habían cambiado a "¿Es cierto?", "Por favor desmiéntelo" o "Por favor confírmalo", más que el tipo de mensajes que recibía antes. O tal vez era la misma cantidad, pero habían quedado cubiertos por los otros mensajes. Eso al menos era un descanso. 

No había forma de que viera todos los mensajes o publicaciones donde era etiquetado en todas sus redes sociales, pero siempre trataba aunque sea de darles una mirada. 

Mientras iba pasando una le llamó la atención porque por la foto por un momento creyó que era Peter. Pero obvio no, porque Peter tenía como foto de perfil un estúpido aparato que se supone era alguna clase de innovación científica, y nunca le hablaba por esos medios. El mensaje que este No-Peter le pedía que confirmara la identidad de la persona con quien estaba saliendo en las fotos o al menos le hiciera el favor de negar que se trataba de él, ya que le habían estado llegando demasiados mensajes e incluso algunas amenazas y no sabía qué hacer. 

Johnny se mordió el labio. Le encantaban sus fans, pero a veces eran demasiado intensos. 

No era como que la identidad de Peter, en la parte de ser su "novio", fuera algo que no se iba a descubrir en algún momento, pero anunciarlo directamente... 

Aunque, recordando, el ridículo plan de Peter incluía una conferencia de prensa, así que suponía que no habría problema. 

De todos modos, aunque Peter no iba por ahí contándolo, tampoco negaba ni se avergonzaba de ser bi. 

Johnny recordaba bastante la vez que se había enterado. Fue cuando él mismo le dijo sobre su orientación porque Peter había descubierto sobre Daken. Johnny se lo había gritado. Y Peter se había quedado callado, mirándolo fijamente, parecía enojado y Johnny casi había tenido un ataque de pánico al creer que Peter lo odiaría y se arruinaría su amistad. Pero Peter lo había calmado, le había dicho que no era un problema, que él mismo lo era. 

Y para convencerlo le había contado de los flechazos que había tenido. Con Flash, antes de que fuera un imbécil, con Harry, antes de que se volviera malo y lo traicionara. Con Tony Stark, porque todo el mundo tenía un crush en Tony Stark, incluso con Reed, lo que había sido muy raro de escuchar. 

También recordaba cómo no lo había mencionado a él, y lo triste y molesto que había terminado por eso. 

Siguió revisando por encima los mensajes y se encontró con otros dos Lucen Como Peter Pero No Lo Son que le enviaron peticiones similares. 

Así que Johnny le envió un mensaje a Peter para comentárselo. Peter vio su mensaje, pero no contestó, y mientras Johnny escribía una queja llena de emojis enojados por ignorarlo, escuchó su ventana ser golpeada y a Spider-Man colgando al exterior de su habitación. 

Johnny se levantó a abrirle y lo dejó entrar. 

—Ben me dijo que hay mucha paz en el lugar desde que no estás haciendo escándalo por todo —dijo Peter quitándose la máscara. Estaba despeinado y tenía un moretón en la frente. 

Johnny le hizo una mueca. La garganta le dolía mucho de la noche anterior. No podía hablar porque sonaba ronco y como que se quedaba sin aire. 

—MJ también se lastimó la garganta. Ni siquiera hablaron tanto. 

Johnny tenía muchas respuestas, pero ciertamente no podía decir ninguna así que solo levantó su celular y le mostró la pantalla donde a su mensaje solo le faltaba ser enviado. Cosa que ya no era necesaria. 

—Oh, sí —dijo Peter re-leyendo el mensaje—, no podemos dejar que personas sean atacadas solo porque se parecen a mí. ¿Es hora de la conferencia de prensa? 

—¿Por qué insistes con la conferencia de prensa? —preguntó Johnny con voz rasposa. Carraspeó tratando de aclarar su garganta. Bueno, sonaba mucho mejor que en la mañana, ya sólo un poco ronco. 

—Es lo que la gente famosa hace ¿Cierto? —dijo Peter sin mencionar cómo se escuchaba, pero con una sonrisa que no disimulaba su burla. Tonto Peter y su rápida recuperación—, pero ya que todos parecen tan ofendidos al respecto. ¿Subir una foto de nosotros juntos funcionará? ¿La comparto diciendo "así es, soy yo"? 

Johnny solía preguntarse cómo es que le gustaba este tonto. 

—No tú —le dijo—, muchas personas suben fotos editadas diciendo que me conocieron o algo —tosió un poco—, yo la subiré. 

Peter asintió y dio un paso, se detuvo, miró su traje y se comenzó a quitar los guantes. 

—Revelemos solo un secreto —dijo— ¿Me prestas alguna camisa? 

—Ropa del novio —dijo Johnny, su intento por darle a su voz un tono coqueto perdido por lo ronco que estaba—, ¿Ya estamos en ese paso? 

—No sabrán que no es mi ropa —dijo Peter sacándose la parte superior del traje, Johnny no pudo apartar la mirada porque, dios, el cuerpo de Peter era tan increíble. Todos sus músculos trabajados por la manera en que pelea y se balancea. Como un bailarín. Pero mucho más tonificado. Solo que en ese momento tenía raspones, moretones y algunos cortes. 

—¿Cómo quedó el otro sujeto? —preguntó Johnny por fin dándose la vuelta para rebuscar en su armario. 

—Oh, ya sabes —dijo Peter desde detrás de él—, estoy seguro de que sus máquinas quedaron dañadas de por vida por todos los golpes que le di con mi cuerpo. Unos cuantos costillazos en sus armas. Solo podrá pensar en eso mientras esté en la cárcel. 

Johnny le lanzó una sudadera. 

—Eres un necio —le dijo—, nunca eres capaz de llamar por ayuda. A veces me hace creer que no me quieres a tu lado. 

—Siempre te quiero a mi lado —le dijo Peter tras ponerse la sudadera. Eran de la misma altura, pero aun así le quedaba ligeramente pequeña porque Peter tenía más masa muscular—, pero yo podía manejarlo solo. Lo manejé solo. 

Johnny negó con la cabeza, dejando de lado por ahora ese "siempre te quiero a mi lado" y lo que le hacía a su corazón. 

—Pero no tienes que hacerlo. No estás solo. 

Peter levantó un hombro. 

—Te llamaré la próxima vez —y ambos sabían que eso era una mentira. 

Johnny decidió dejar el tema por la paz, solo porque tampoco podía ser tan sobreprotector con Peter. Él era bastante capaz de lidiar solo con una gran cantidad de enemigos. El problema era cuando era incapaz de reconocer el límite de su alcance y se lanzaba a situaciones que casi eran suicidios. 

—Bueno, veamos qué tan real es eso de que me quieres a tu lado —dijo Johnny sacando su celular—, ¿Cómo será nuestra primera foto oficial de pareja? Decide. Usa tu imaginación. Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. 

Johnny sintió que su estómago se apretó en un nudo al decir lo último. Solo su capacidad natural de controlar su propia temperatura lo ayudó a evitar que se sonrojara todo. También podía decirle a Peter que en realidad ese noviazgo falso eran todos sus sueños hechos realidad, ya que estaba en eso. 

Peter lo estaba mirando directo a los ojos, y su atención pasó a su cuello. Johnny sintió un escalofrío al recordar la manera en que lo había besado. No había dejado una marca, lamentablemente, ¡Por suerte! Pero la sensación parecía seguir ahí cada que lo pensaba. Por la expresión de Peter este lo estaba recordando también. Al parecer era un buen recuerdo. La mirada de Peter siguió bajando y Johnny se sintió muy consciente de sí mismo. De pronto ya no recordaba qué ropa traía puesta, quería mirarse a sí mismo, asegurarse de que se veía bien, de que Peter pudiera disfrutar mirarlo. 

Y alto. 

¿Peter estaba disfrutando mirarlo? ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando así? Justo después de lo que Johnny dijo, como si quisiera... 

—Algo de pareja —dijo Peter—, como abrazarnos o- 

—Bésame —dijo Johnny antes de pensarlo. Su corazón empezó a latir como loco y esta vez definitivamente se sonrojó. ¿Era demasiado tarde para tomar sus palabras de vuelta? 

Pero Peter lo miró sorprendido un segundo y al siguiente ya había atravesado la habitación, lo había tomado del rostro y lo estaba besando. 

Johnny se le colgó del cuello de inmediato. Peter bajó las manos por su cuello y las pasó a su espalda, moviéndolas de arriba abajo con frenesí. Besándolo como si llevara toda la vida esperando por eso. Bajó las manos a sus piernas y lo cargó como si no pesara nada, que para él ciertamente no lo hacía, llevándolo hasta que la espalda de Johnny chocó con una pared. 

—Creo que —empezó a decir Johnny cuando Peter movió los besos a su barbilla, a su cuello. Esta vez sí dejaría marca—, creo que no deberíamos subir fotos de esto. 

Peter se separó para mirarlo a los ojos. 

—No estoy haciendo esto por eso. No por esa relación que quieres que finjamos —le dijo—, Johnny ¿Tú estás-? 

—No, no. Definitivamente quiero hacer esto contigo. No por convencer a otras personas de que me gustas tú y nadie más, si no porque es la verdad. 

—¿Es la verdad? —preguntó Peter y Johnny se preguntó si acaso había sido demasiado. 

—Sí —le contestó—, lo ha sido desde hace bastante tiempo, de hecho. Como siempre te lo he dejado ver —agregó, pues esas no deberían ser nuevas noticias. 

—¿Me lo has dejado ver? —preguntó Peter, el más denso de todas las personas. 

—Peter Parker —dijo Johnny rodeando al otro con las piernas para poder tener una mejor posición—, desde hace muchos años que me gustas. ¿Quieres ser mi novio de verdad y no solo una mentira para el público? 

Peter todavía puso una expresión como si eso lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, como si no se lo hubiera imaginado ni en sus más salvajes fantasías. 

—Sí —le dijo, cambió la expresión anonadada por una sonrisa—, oh, sí, sí. Desde hace bastante tiempo también ¿Por qué no habíamos hecho esto antes? 

—Porque eres un tonto —declaró Johnny. 

—No debatiré eso si mejor volvemos a besarnos —dijo Peter y Johnny aceptó. 

* * *

—Alto ahí, señor Spider-Man —Johnny colocó una mano en su cara al verlo acercarse con los brazos ligeramente abiertos como si fuera a abrazarlo—, tengo un novio y debo serle fiel. 

—¿Qué? —dijo Peter, pero Johnny sabía que estaba sonriendo. A veces incluso a él le sorprendía lo mucho que lo conocía, lo mucho que podía ver a través de esa máscara a sus gestos solo por saber exactamente cómo reaccionaría. 

—Soy completamente leal. 

—Oh, bueno, tal parece que quien sea esa pobre víctima tuya, es bastante afortunado. 

—Oh, claro que lo es —le guiñó un ojo Johnny. 

—¿Es en serio? —escuchó preguntar a Luke con un dedo descaradamente señalándolos. 

El sonido de las sirenas de fondo y los malos vencidos quejándose mientras son resguardados por Sue, Ironman y el Capitán era lo que ambientaba el escenario de destrucción que quedaba después de una batalla. 

—Lamentablemente —contestó Jessica—, perdí 100 dólares por eso. 

—¿En serio apostaste contra que eso pasaría? —preguntó Logan resoplando. 

—En tiempo —dijo ella levantando los hombros—, en verdad creí que les costaría más. 

—Y ese par de tontos al principio creían que estaban fingiendo algo —se burló Ben. 

Peter decidió hacer como que no los escuchaba, así que Johnny le siguió la corriente. 

—¿Es este el fin de nuestro romance, señor Storm? 

—Tal parece. Sé que te lamentas no haber hecho un movimiento en mi antes. Yo te hubiera correspondido. 

—No lo sé, tal vez pueda robarte —le dijo Peter colocando una mano en su cintura—. Tal vez te lleve ahora y te ponga un anillo. Entonces nadie más podría intentarlo. 

Johnny abrió los ojos ante la insinuación. Oh, dios, Peter acababa de decir vagamente que se casarían. 

—No sé qué estás esperando, entonces —le dijo Johnny. 

* * *

Los periódicos del día siguiente sacaron el rumor de que Spider-Man trataba de robarse a Johnny ahora que por fin había anunciado tener una relación estable en sus redes sociales y lo llamaron amenaza 20 veces. 

Los mensajes de sus acosadores dejaron de llegar después de eso. Y Johnny sintió que todo había resultado bien. 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.  
> Ojalá estén cayendo por la pareja ¡Y el material en español pueda aumentar!


End file.
